Decided to Break It
by Aesthetic Butterfly
Summary: While patrolling the Hogwarts halls Draco Malfoy begins thinking about a certain bushy-haired female. When they actually meet up, he does what his body and mind tell him too. DM/HG, one-shot, complete.


****

Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter world do you think I would have put Malfoy and Hermione together...? No. I wouldn't have, but I still don't own the books, so I couldn't change it if I wanted. I also don't own Marianas Trench... if so, I most _definitly_ wouldn't be writing this ;)

****

**Title:** Decided to Break It

**Author:** B e a u t i f u l Masquerade

**Genre:** Romance ;)

**Word Count:** 907 (T.T)

**Type:** One-shot (complete)

**Rating:** T (Why? Well, because I do believe they curse a bit... and well, Draco thinks some things I don't think are suitible for children :D)

**Summary: While patrolling the Hogwarts halls Draco Malfoy begins thinking about a certain bushy-haired female. When they actually meet up, he does what his body and mind tell him too.**

**A/N:** I originally wrote this for my "ipod shuffle challenge" but I don't think I will ever finish that, but if I do this one-shot will be there. I don't know why exactly I wrote it for Draco/Hermione because, quite frankly, I don't actually _like_ this couple... but after writing this, I do like them more xD

**Chapter Last Revised on:** Sunday, September 14 2008

* * *

**Decided to Break It – Marianas Trench **

_All the concrete – words around here_

_I'm the bad seed – I think I swallowed it whole_

_You're the compromise – that never falls through_

_Never left behind – wanna break down_

Draco Malfoy was patrolling the hallways of Hogwarts, just hoping he might actually get to see _her_ tonight. She should be doing her rounds as well, but as one of _Potter's_ friends you never did know what she would be up to.

Draco had never really thought about a certain Hermione Granger much before; the fact that she was a mudblood was utterly repulsive! What would his father say if he found out about the thoughts Draco had been harboring about the bushy-haired girl.

Aggravated at himself Draco took away fifteen points from a Hufflepuff second year, and sent him scampering away with an icy glare afterwards. Hermione would've definitely rebuked him for that little episode. But he had to vent these feelings somehow!

What really made Draco want to punch a hole the size of Dumbledore's head into the wall, was that Hermione was a _Gryffindor_ and on top of that a _mudblood_ and on top of that was that she was a _brainiac._ Draco had **always** gone for the more... "ditzy" type. The type that didn't care about what you said, because mostly they wouldn't understand. But say one thing to Hermione that could be hurtful and she'd start blubbering like a baby for Merlin's sake!

"Bloody Merlin, I am going insane." Draco hissed to himself as he turned the corner of the Charm's corridor.

"Well, talking to yourself is definitely a sign, Malfoy." There she was, clear as day. _'Just push her up against the wall and – NO WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!? SHE'S A MUDBLOOD FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!' _Hermione glared at the blonde boy who was looked utterly repulsed at what he was thinking... and visualizing. "Merlin, Malfoy, you look like you swallowed a stinkbug."

"Who do you think you're talking to, mudblood?" Draco snarled. '_I better keep up the "spoiled-totally-in-control-of-himself-pureblood-wizard" façade or she's going to start suspecting something.' _

"Oh right, you always look like you've got something shoved up your arse." Hermione said with a triumphant grin. She had gotten over the "mudblood" thing, after all – Draco and Hermione seemed to be crossing paths a lot lately and she was beginning to get the sinking feeling that she was _trying_ to run into him.

"Shut it, mudblood, you don't know who your –"

"Dealing with? Please Malfoy; I know for a fact that you are a coward without your little guard-dogs hanging around." Hermione replied hotly. Draco raised his eyebrows; this girl was certainly changing around him. First she always wanted to avoid a fight, then she goes and punches him in the face, and now she's standing there arguing with him!

"You really want me to curse you, don't you?" Draco hissed.

"Like you could curse me, Draco." Hermione said with a smirk that was hardly ever seen on her person. Draco starting panicking, did she know? Was that why she was arguing with him? Was that why she was looking absolutely alluring with that smirk on her face...? "We should get back to doing our rounds anyway..." Hermione said almost reluctantly, about to step around Draco. _'Merlin's beard, forget about anything you're mates are going to say and snog her brains out already!' _Inner Draco was positively screaming.

It wasn't really a conscious decision, but suddenly Hermione found herself pressed up against the wall, with Draco blocking her only escape, nearly encasing her body with his.

"If you think that I am going to just let you go after that, you are mistaken." With that "parting" sentence Draco did as he was told and began snogging Hermione's brains out, not even registering that a certain red-haired prefect was also on his rounds and heading their way...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please, please, review! Yes I know that Hermione was OOC... but I couldn't help it xD Again, review. Critism welcomed. **


End file.
